you used to be alive?
by 1Dlovver
Summary: Jack just moved to Seaford with his sister, but they have a big secret that could ruin there life's if it gets get out..when Jack joins the dojo down at the mall he falls in love with Kim. But strange things starts to happen and Kim is starting to think that Jack is hiding something, but how will she react when she finds out that he might not be what she thought he was.will be KICK
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it's me,... so one day I was bored and I started to write my first kickin'it fan fic, at first I put them on my YouTube channel (don't know why) but then I decided to post them here I hope you'll enjoy it, oh, and I'm not always a creative writer... so forgive me if a chapter turns out to be less good than the others but I'll try and do my best. **

chapter 1: Hello, new guy!

Jerry,Kim,Milton and Eddie were in the dojo waiting for practice to start when Rudy walk in and say "sorry I'm late guys,I just needed to finish an important phone call"

"who called ? Eddie asks

"well tomorrow it's gonna start a new boy here..

Cool, can't wait to meet him the 4 say with an exited voice

* * *

**next day in school**

Jack's P.O.V

which way is the way to spanish class? I asked myself

better ask that dude over there..I walked towards him and said

"hey, can you tell me the way to spanish class?

the other guy turned around and said " hello, new guy!...I'm Jerry and I'm on my way there too so sure I'll show you" he said

"thanks,I'm Jack, just moved here, the bell rang and Jerry and I headed to class

"so, Jack what do you like to do..Jerry asked me

"I like to skate and do karate"

" okay...nice ring you got there, he says staring wondering at it

"oh..this is nothing I say hiding it

Jerry snaps out of it and say " yo..then you must be the new guy that is starting in my dojo..

"yea,the one down at the mall"

**In the dojo **

guys this is are newest member Jack, Rudy said

okay guys, i want you to meet my new pall Jack..Jack meet Milton, Eddie and Ki... were is Kim? Jerry said

"don't know but nice to meet you Jack, Milton said with a big smile

"dude are you a black belt just like Kim ? Eddie asked

" yes I am ,Jack answered but in his head he was thinking "who is that Kim dude"

suddenly a girl came running into the dojo and said " sorry I'm late"

"that dude has a really girly voice, Jack said turning around

Jerry laugh and said " that dude isn't a dude, dude !

"Oh, you must be the new one...she said walking towards him, she stood in front him looking into he's eyes

"guess I am, btw I'm Jack" he said staring into her eyes

"should we start practice then" Rudy said

they stopped staring "sure!

**A/N: I know this first chapter wasn't so good but I promise I will get better. **

**oh, and Rudy,Milton and Eddie are just in the first 4-5 chapters, because I had to include other characters so the story could work. **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:I won't tell anyone!

Jack's P.O.V

when I got home I threw myself on the couch in the what a strange feeling,I've never felt like that before and I've lived long enough to know stuff...I thought for myself.

"what's up little brother?" asked a red-haired girl

I sighed and said "what do you want Tori?"

"well sense I'm you sister I just wanted to know what you're doing..."

"okay..I met this girl Kim in my karate class and when I looked in her eyes I got a feeling like I need to be near her" I said feeling kinda confused

"oh,I get it...well follow the feeling or it will follow you. but be careful with our secret okay! "

eh..fine but as long as I have the ring I'm gonna be fine trust me. I said

* * *

Next day in school

Jack was standing by his locker when Jerry walked over to him and said "hey bro,wanna hang after school? my brother Tony said that he needed the house for something..."

"sure man! Jack said

he then looked over where Kim was standing and sees that 2 girls are going to throw a bucket fell with mud at her..he runs to move her from the spot

"WOW!..eh thanks Jack that was close" she says and then walks to her friend Ally again

Kim's P.O.V

"how did he get there so fast?he was in the other side of the hallway far from were I was standing.." I kept thinking about the same thing over and over again...

end p.o.v

"dude you're fast, how did u do it? I didn't even see you run! Jerry said

"eh, got to go see you after school by my locker " Jack answered nervously, then he ran of

* * *

After school

Jack's P.O.V

"dude tell me how did you do it? please tell me! Jerry whined

" fine,but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, cuz then I would have to kill you" I said

"dude I swear I WON'T TELL ANYONE, now tell me!

I took a deep breath and said" Jerry...I'm a vampire and that's why I was so fast when I "saved her"

"are you sure that you aren't trying to fool me? he said

"man, now you need proof" I thought for a second "wait here" I ran down to the kitchen and made a snack for him. I gave it to him and said "believe me now"

he just stared at me for a second and then he said "that is so cool YO! but can you do something more? are there more?"

"really you aren't scared? I looked at him "well then I'm fast,strong an I can read minds, my sister is like me but she can see visions and stuff like that instead"

"cool but just one more thing..how can you be outdoors,I mean it's sunny almost everyday here in Seaford,don't you get barbecued by the sun?

"you remember the ring you saw the other day,well that ring protects me from the sun" I said as Tori walked in

"so this is the Jerry you have been talking about" she said shaking hands with Jerry when they let go she looked at me with a serious look

"Tori can I talk to you" I said walking towards the kitchen

"what did you see when you touched him" I asked worried

"I saw a birthday party and then I saw Jerry turn into on of our enemies! so please be careful Jack.." she said even more worried

"Jerry! no it can't be...I thought for a second and say well I'm gonna take the risk and be his friend...

**Hope you liked it,review and let me know what you think about it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: no...maybe...okay I do!

Kim's P.O.V

"So Ally, how's it going with Jerry?" I said spinning around on my desk chair

" great, he's super sweet" she said

"awe,I'm so happy for you two"

"what about you,any news on the crush?" she said with a grin

"eh...well there is this guy" I said

"you like the new guy..Jack don't you"

"w-what..hah I don't...Jack" I said nervously but then I started to blush

"you do like him" Ally said with an exited voice "no...maybe...okay I do!" I said

Ally just looked at me with a big smile and said "how long have you liked him? " I don't know...sense the first time I saw him"

After an hour of girl talk Ally went home.I was feeling kind of tired so I went to bed, I was lying there thinking about...Jack.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

"what a day", I said while I was lying on my bed, "and Kim looked as pretty as always..wait did I just say that? I thought for myself. Kim Crawford the perfect girl...

"Jack..Jack..JACK! Tori yelled at me

"WHAT?!" I asked with a little irritation in my voice

"stop thinking so loud about how mush you like that Kim girl...I could hear you all the way to my room"

"fine! sorry,I'll try to keep it down...but now, can you please leave the room"

"okay, okay" she said and left the room

now you might think that I did as she told me, but no, I kept thinking about Kim until I fell asleep..

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V

"Yo, so I was thinking I could have a party for my 16th birthday" I said to my brother as I sat down next to him " yea, I could help if you want...it's in two weeks right?" he said

"sure...hey,Grandma said that it will be full moon that day, and I was like okay? I said raising an eyebrow

"well then, prepare yourself for anything little bro..he said with an expression

"sure?..I'm gonna talk to mom and dad..." I said kinda confused

suddenly it was an awkward silence in the room

I broke the silence and said" well, good night Tony"

* * *

Next day

"guys! Rudy wanted me to give you this papers..." Milton said handing out the papers

Everybody left the dojo " hey Kim,wanna walk home together?" Jack asked shyly

"sure, lets go " she said back with a smile

They were walking and getting to know each other when Jack accidentally falls down a stair, but he grabs the railing and when he goes up and starts walking again Kim sees that the railing was destroyed, like it had been squeezed like a wet towel. After a while Jack stopped to tie his shoes but Kim continiued walking, she was texting with Ally. Suddenly she tripped and she was ready to hit the ground when Jack grabbed her arm and pull her up.

When they were almost at home they stopped, " why did Rudy give us this?" Kim asked while taking out the paper from her pocket, but when she took it, she accidentally cut herself and it started to bleed."really, paper cut" she said with a little irritation in her voice. Jack felt the smell and couldn't control it ,he started to tense up and breath heavily,his eyes turned black and his skin got white and cold like the snow, he turned away from her and said "eh...I have to go" and just like that he disappeared. "Jack?" she said looking around confused.."were did he go?" she said before walking in to the house...

**A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter. I know this was kind of a filler chapter but it will get better and I'll try to update soon **

** please review,favorite,follow :) **

**btw I just wanted to say thanks because it really means a lot that you're reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: the most perfect girl in the world

Kim's P.O.V

I wonder what happen to Jack earlier today? one second he was standing next to me and the other he was gone...And what about all the strange things that happened on the way home?

hey,it reminds me of a story about wolfs and cold hunters that Jerry's grandma used to tell us when we were kids. I went to my computer and started to searching for the story..."jackpot" I said when I found it and I started to read it...

_wolfs & hunters _

_It was late and the whole tribe had gone to their "houses" for some sleep. I was about to close my eyes and sleep when I heard footsteps outside. At first I thought it was an animal but it didn't go away so I decided to take a look at what was going on outside.I stood there looking around but I couldn't see anyone but then I felt someone running past me I felt I again and I heard a scream I ran in that direction only to find on of the tribe members dead.I took a closer look and on his neck I could see bit marks, then I felt someone stare at me from behind I turned around and saw a person, his skin was white like the snow his eyes were dark and he was fast, then he hit a big rock that was beside him and it burst into disappeared and then I heard more screaming and every time I got there I always found dead tribe members. I got so mad and I could feel my blood boiling inside.I couldn't control it and I went from human to wolf and attacked him, the fight went on for a while and I was about to get killed when suddenly out of no were he just fell to the ground, he was dead. My wife killed the cold hunter with a stick through the heart. I took him away from the camp and burned the body, while standing there I was thinking that are tribe had always been safe but now we had found us a threat against our kind and it was only gonna get worse... _

I then searched on vampires

I looked I my computer with eyes the size of "basketballs". I then started to compare Jack with the things I had just read,

speed: he was fast when he saved me from the mud and he was to fast for a normal human

strength: the railing looked normal when i past it and when he stood up it was destroyed

skin tone: well he had a little lighter tone than me but earlier today his skin got really pale

eye color: well mostly they were brown I think, but sometimes I had seen them turn yellow,grey,really dark and one time a very dark blue and even red...

I stood up from my chair in pure chock and whispered "OMG HE'S A VAMPIRE!"

* * *

Ally and Kim were sitting in Ally's kitchen having a little girl talk. "hey Kim, want something to drink?" "sure" Ally got up from her chair and went to get the drinks..she was about to put the drinks on the table,when she got a headache "ah..it hurts" she said and fell to the floor on her knees "what's wrong Ally ?" Kim said with a worried voice. "I got this headache that makes my head feel like it's gonna explode" she says " what should I do Ally" " just help me to the couch" Kim helped her and got a glass of water for her. While Kim was gone, Ally heard voices whispering all around the room but she couldn't hear what they were saying...

Jack's P.O.V

I was sitting on a bench waiting for I saw her, I smiled for myself and walked towards her. " Hi Kim!" I said with an exited voice. "I need to talk to you about somethings...about you" she said "you wanna talk about me..with me?" I said kinda confused

I know what you are Jack..."what am I,what do you mean?" I said nervously

"stop pretending like you don't know, cuz I know you do,just say it!" I thought for a second

"fine,I´ll show you" I said. I grabbed Kim and but her on my back and run up to the top of a mountain in the forest, I put her down "tell me what I am" I said "Jack you are a..a..a vampire!" " how did you find out? by someone or what?" I asked "well, yesterday i was thinking of all the strange things that happened when I remembered Jerry's Grandmas story about wolfs and cold hunters..so i compered u with the hunter" she said with a calm voice

" fine, I'm a vampire and i have been 16 for 95 years, i'm fast,strong,i get white cold skin and black eyes when i smell blood,and I've got a ring that protects me from the sun"

after I said that there was an awkward silence but Kim broke it when she said " Jack now that we are here telling the truth I need to tell you something" she said nervously

"what is it Kim?" "Jack..it's just that I..I...well there is this girl that really likes a boy but she don't know if it could happen anything between them cuz the boy is kind of different from other guys, but she likes him anyway" she said even more nervous

sense I read minds I knew who she was talking about.. " oh, well you see I'm glad we are talking about this stuff cuz there is this girl that i really like, she is really cute and kind,have golden hair and I think she is the most perfect girl in the world" I said teasing her

she then looked kind of disappointed and said "you know what, just forget the stupid thing I just told you". "no Kim, in that case I'm stupid too..cuz you are the girl i was describing

I walked up to her and said "stand still, don't move I wanna try something.." I slowly leaned I to give her a kiss,she responded but I then pull away before I could hurt her.

when we got down to the park again we sat on bench "so is it just you or are they more" she asked " hehe..well here in Seaford we're two...hey wanna know something cool about us" " sure,what" "almost every vampire has a special power I can read minds, Tori can see visions, my best friend Jake can do mind control and his brother/my sisters boyfriend Austin has mode-control he can feel what other persons feel,control there mode.

" Jack am I the only one who knows this?" "Jerry knows too" I said "things are getting weird here in Seaford, I mean Vampire boyfr...Jack... are we?..." " only if you're ready to be with me" I said hopping deeply she would say yes. Well, she responded to that with a small kiss she let go and says" I still can't get why he didn't tell me,he's even called "La Boca" Cuz he can't keep secrets" " I might have threatened him" I said with a grin but then my face turned serious again and I said..."but now I'm mostly worried about him"

"why?" "my sister had a vision about Jerry and she saw him turn in to one or are enemies...and if you think about it, I think you know what kind of enemy I'm talking about...

**A/N: I know this chapter was long but hope you guys liked it ,I had a lot of fun writing it. Anyways I'll try to update soon but I have a test on thursday that I need to study for. **

**review,favorite,follow :) **


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: I'm what now?!

Jerry's P.O.V

"happy birthday Jerry" Kim said hugging me "thanks Kim,this is awesome YO!" I said exited. "here is the cake " Ally said giving me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed a little."

Hey Jerry, time to make a wish!" Milton said,I nodded,closed my eyes and wished "what did you wish" Eddie asked.I didn't get the chance to say something before Kim said

"here you go, a present from me and Jack" while handing over the present with a big smile. Then Tony walked up to me and said "this is from me and this is from grandma, u will need it trust me" I raised my eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. " here is from Eddie,Milton and me" Rudy said, "tha.." I said but was interrupted by Tony "by the way here is from mom and dad, they said they will give you something more when they get back from the trip" " YO thanks for all the presents they were all awesome" I said

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

After three hours Jack,Jerry,Tony and I were the only ones left

"hey look,it's almost full moon " I said pointing out the window, I then saw how Tony looked at his watch and said "lets go to the park". "sure" we all three said

When we got there I saw that Tony was looking at his watch like every 30 seconds and looking at Jerry,I could see worry in he's eyes but I didn't know why...I then turned to Jack holding his hand and I could see that he was listening to Tony's thoughts, all of a sudden his grip got harder and he whispered "it can't be"

"eh...guys I don't wanna alarm anyone but I feel weird yo" Jerry said " it's time Jerry" Tony sighed. "it's time for what?" I said all confused

"his turning Kim" Jack said with a calm voice " I'm what now?!" Jerry said while his eyes widen

"Jerry let Tony explain" I said pointing at Tony. "Jack's right Jerry, you turn 16 today and sense it's full moon you turn the same day...you do know this right?" Tony explained "Grandpa told me when I was a kid, but I didn't think it would actually happen...ow" Jerry said starting to feel pain

"sorry Jerry but now you have to go through with it" Tony said putting a hand on Jerry's shoulder " ow..I think it's starting I literally feel like I'm burning inside!" Jerry cried out with pain "OMG! Jerry are you gonna be okay? Tony nothing is gonna happen with him right?" I asked all worried

"well his gonna turn ones and then he never have to do it again because then he can turn when he wants to, but his gonna feel a lot of pain now the first time"

"dude you should go up to the forest before some one sees you becoming something inhuman" Jack said

" I'm going with him,Jack you should take Kim home" Tony ordered and Jack just nodded

"Jack I wanna stay with him" I said pulling Jack's arm

" Kim we can't stay, right now he could kill you, and I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you" Jack said pulling me against him

" Jack, he wouldn't, he's my best friend" then I heard Jerry sigh and he said "Jack's right Kim,I don't know what I'm about to go through and I think it's best if you go with him" ,he then looked at me and put his index finger and middle finger above his chest I nodded and did the same,he then turned away from me and walked in to the forest.

Jack was walking me home when he asked "hey Kim, what was that you and Jerry did before?", "w-what...oh...it's just a thing Jerry and I invented to signalize that everything's gonna be fine but I'm not so sure about it this time" I said waking up from my stopped walking and then he just pulled me into a hug,I quick hugged him back and we stood there for quite a while and then he let go of me and says "Kim, his gonna be fine...besides, right now we can't do other than wait"

I nodded and start to walk again. When we were outside my house we stopped, I turned to Jack and I leaned in to kiss him kiss was kind of innocent at first but at the time it got more passionate,I pulled away, said goodnight and pecked his lips on more time and walked in to my house...

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I know I was going to post a new chapter last week ,I wrote it but I didn't have time to post it. I'll try to update faster ! I'm posting chapter 6 today and I'll try to add more kick in it **

**review,favorite,follow :) **

**feedback,requests,ideas are welcomed **


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:Hello..Jack!

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I walked in to school holding hands, we went to our lockers and were on our way to class we she then walked towards Milton and Eddie and asked "have you seen Jerry today?"

"not since yesterday" Eddie said shaking his head. I turned to Milton and said "have you heard from him Milton? "

"yea, his staying home today cuz he didn't feel so well, i think he had to much cake yesterday" he said with a grin.

The bell rang and we headed to class, Kim grabbed my arm and whispered "should we go and check on him after school?"

"yea we should, we need to know what happened" I said taking her hand again.

After school we went to Jerry's house I knocked on the door and Jerry's grandma opens

"Hello Mrs Martinez we just wanted to visit Jerry" Kim said

I read her mind and hear that she is thinking if she should let us in. Suddenly Tony walks up behind her and says " let them in grandma", we walk in and when we pass him I whisper walk up to Jerry's room and see him lying on his bed,I walk up to him and sit on the edge of his bed and "Hey dude, how are you feeling?" I ask

"I'm fine I think but I feel hot all the time YO! " he says kinda serious. I look at him trying to not laugh but I can't and I burst out laughing, Kim giggles and says "awe, poor little Jerry is now half dog" she gives him a hug and says "wow,sweet cheese that is hot !"

"told you...I'm just glad it's over, but now I have this overheated skin for somedays" Jerry said."But that neckless over there will help you until you learn to control it" I told him, he raised his eyebrow and said"Tony said that too you know"...

When we left Jerry's house we walked home, on the way Kim asked "Jack..how did you and Tori turn? you never told me"

_Well Tori died in a car accident when she was 17 and a women found my sister and turned Tori needed to drink human blood to survive...and days before she died I was dying sick of pneumonia and was told by a doctor that they couldn't save me. Both Tori's and my time was running out so she did the only thing she could think of she drank my blood,then she thought I was dead but minutes later I woke up and I had turned. _

_So if you die with our venom in the body you turn_.After I told my story Kim just looked at me and she was trying to say something but the words just couldn't come out...

* * *

it's been a month since Kim and I got together and we were sitting in the park celebrating it with a picnic,sorta like a *monthaversary*. "wow,can you believe it's already been one month" she says eating a cupcake.I was just sitting there glaring at her with a smile and I could see how she started to blush when she realized I was looking at her,she turned to me and said

"what are you looking at Dracula?" I smiled at her shaking my head and said "oh..you know..just liking the view from here" I say taking a bit of her hair and wrapping it around my giggles and takes frosting from her cupcake and puts it on my nose,"hey,what's that for" I say trowing myself at her so we fell on the grass.

I *sat* on her legs so she couldn't move and then I started to tickle her, she burst out laughing "Jack stop it...stop it " she said while laughing.I stopped and gave her a kiss, I pulled away,sat down beside her and said "I have something for you" I said taking out a little black box from my jacket, I gave it to her and she opened then looked up at me with wide eyes and said "wow,it's beautiful" It was a diamond neckless with the letter J on it. "It's really pretty...is it missing a piece?" she asked "no, it's right here" I said taking out the other part that was hidden under my were almost the same except that mine had a K and instead of diamonds i had like a chain." so you like it?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I love it...but I can't accept it" she said with a sigh

"why?" I asked all confused

"it's really expensive" she said

" yea,but I want you to have it" I said taking her hand in mine. I then took the neckless from her hand,pulled her hair to the side and put it on her. "It looks perfect on you" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek

she blushed and I heard what she was thinking "loving it,but why did he give me a neckless this expensive"

"I have my savings" I said sounding like an old man,which I would of been if I hadn't stop aging right after puberty. Suddenly it started to rain, we packed our stuff and ran home... I had dropped Kim off and was opening the door to my own house. When I got inside I yelled "Tori!what's the meaning of all this boxes?"while I was trying to pass the hallway in to the living room,when I was standing there I felt someone behind my back

"Hello Jack." A familiar voice answered...

**A/N: so what did you think?. Well I had a lot of fun writing it and since I have a pretty chill week without homework and stuff I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow or on Thursday. **

**review,favorite,follow:) **


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: and who might this be?

Jack's P.O.V

"Hello Jack" a familiar voice answered. I turned around to see my sisters boyfriend standing behind me with his arms crossed." Austin!" I said raising my eyebrow, he looked at me with a grin "you finally moved here!" I said all cheery but then I got all serious again I looked at him and said "Austin stop controlling my mode".

"what! aren't you glad we've moved here?" he said grinning

"yea but...hey were is Jake?" I said

"I'm right here you blood sucking clown" Jake said walking towards me, "really?" I said with a cocky voice. Tori walked in and said "Jake,everyone knows you are the clown here... anyways Austin,we need to finish unpacking"

"well have fun people, I'm leaving" I said walking to the door, I was about to open it when Tori run up to me and stopped me " fine but take Jake with you and show him around?" she ordered

I turned to face him and said "looks like you're coming with me then" he just nodded and walked after the way we got so bored of walking slow that we raced to the dojo,and with our speed..lets just say we got there pretty fast.

Kim's P.O.V

I was alone in the dojo getting some stuff when I hear the door open suddenly i hear someone say " here's the dojo..." when I heard who it was I got all worm inside but then I heard another voice I didn't recognize. I turned around to see who it was, I then saw a boy in the same age as us looking at me, he grinned and said "and who might this be?"

"I'm Kim,Jack's girlfriend" I said pointing at Jack. He looked at Jack then back at me

" I see..his got himself a mortal girl,how cute I'm Jake" he said still grinning

"so you must be the guy with the mind control thingy" I said smiling at him.

He turned to Jack again and said " you filled her in pretty well...JACK!"

"what! she figured out the most by herself " Jack say in protest I giggled and shook my head.

" so you are still the same uncareful Jack I met 85 years ago" Jake said letting out a sigh " "ha..ha very funny" Jack said with irritation

"what..uncareful" Jake said teasing him, Jack ignored him "Kim, wanna cum with me and show this annoying thing around" he said pointing at him

"hey! don't talk like that about your bestie"

I giggled and said "sure I'm just gonna grab my bag"

* * *

Jerry, Ally and I walked into school together I started to look for Jack.

When I finally saw him,he was standing by his locker with Jake, I tried to sneak up on him put it was kinda hopeless because of his sensitive quick turned around to face me,I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said Hi to him and Jake.

"Jerry, your in school today?" Jack asked

Jerry just nodded at him "Jack aren't you going to introduce me" Jake said tapping his shoulder

"huh..oh..right Jake this is Jerry and Ally, Jerry, Ally this is my oldest and best friend Jake but it might not look that way cuz we teas each other all the time" he said they both waved at him

the bell rang and we headed to class, on the way there Jake stopped Jack to say something I hid behind some lockers to hear what they were saying...

"Jack...did Jerry smell bad..sorta like a really bad wolf smell " jake whispered "yea..and.." Jack whispered back raising his eyebrow

"is he one of them?" Jake asked

"yea but it's cool,he's no threat" Jack answered

"okay?...but how do you stand that smell"Jake said with disgusted expression

"you get use to it after a little while"Jack said tapping Jake's shoulder

Jake just glared at him still don't understanding how. They walked in to class and when I was on my way in too, Ally came running out "Kim!" I could see she wanted to say something more but she was all dicy and suddenly she fainted and fell to the ground

"ALLY"...

**A/N: this chapters wasn't one of my best because I lost a little creativity after Jack's p.o.v :/ but i'll try to make the next one better and I'm in Spain for a week so I'll update when I get back until then Take Care! :) **

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: I believe you

Kim's P.O.V

"ALLY!" I went down on my knees beside her "Ally " I said shaking her shoulder,suddenly I heard someone call my name" Kim!" It was Jack. I ran up to him "it's Ally,she wont wake up" I said all stressed up "calm down Kim, i'll take her to the nurse,while you go back and tell the teacher " I nodded and just looked while Jack picked her up like she weight as mush as a feather.I went back and told the teacher, she looked at me and whispered

"you can go and check on her if you want to" I nodded and smiled slightly. I went to my seat to get my books,I then saw how Jake and Jerry looked at me,I told them what happened and I saw how Jerry started to tense up "Kim we have to get him out of here " Jake whispered "why?" I asked all confused

"he can't control himself...cause it all is so new to him"

"eh...can't you take him out of here with your speed or something" I suggested

Jake laughed slightly "really?... I might as well carry him out of here bridal style"

"well then you better come up with something..cause he looks like he's about to attack" I said a little annoyed.

Jake turned around and looked at the teacher,suddenly she said" Jake,Jerry can you please go with Kim" we stood and left.

In the hallway Jake pressed Jerry against a wall ,his skin turned white and his eyes turned really dark and he stared at Jerry and seconds later Jerry had calmed down and was now heading somewhere and I just stood there wondering."are you coming Blondie?" Jake asked with a grin " " I started to walk "Jake what did you do to him?"

"well it's just a thing my brother taught me since he control emotions,and it has really come in handy especially on Jack" I raised my eyebrow "never mind..lets just find your friend"

"yea..but it's all the way to the other side of this school"

"fine I'll just give you ride then" I sat on his back,seconds later we got there.I asked the nurse about Ally and Jack and she said she had sent Jack to help her home,I walked out again to tell Jake.

He suggested that we should go to Ally's place.I didn't even think twice before I had jumped on his back ready to go and with a grin he said "really..where are you from,LazyTown?" I punched him on the shoulder and with that he took of.

When we got there Jack and Ally sat in the living room talking " Ally your feeling better"

I said walking up to them "yea much better" I looked at Jack and then at her "but what happened?" they looked at each other and Jack asked "wanna tell them"

"I'll just show them" she stood up,took a pillow that was laying on the couch,ripped it and the feathers from inside the pillow flew out and landed on the then put her hand above them and suddenly some of the feathers started to flew around in the air. My eyes became wide and she smiled at me and let them down again. I was about to say something when she gave me a look and all the feathers flew up in the air and this time she didn't use her hand to control them.I was really pretty. "Ally what's going on?"

"Kim,days ago I talked to my grandma about everything that has been happening to me and she told me something that's impossible but in the end it was true...I'm a witch"

I stood there quiet for a while then I gave her a smile and said "I believe you"...

**A/N: Really sorry for not updating and for the short chapter but the next one will be longer and have more I will also try to update sooner. **

**review,favorite,follow:) **


	9. SOME SERIOUS HELP NEEDED

**A/N: Hey guys! so first of all I just wanna say that I'm really,really sorry for not updating in ages Cause I think I posted chapter eight almost a month ago...**

**but I have writers plock and just can't cum up with anything to write about for the next chapter/s. So if you have any ideas,suggestions or requests of what I could write please PM me or review. It would be a big help because I really wanna continue this story. **

**Oh,another thing...I just wanna say thank you so much for reading "you used to be alive" and for all the awesome reviews, even those who didn't like the story, it means a lot that you write them. they have helped me a lot during the time I've been writing this story. **

**/ 1Dlovver **


End file.
